Bonjour! Bienvenue la France!
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 1 Pojawiają się zdjęcia z Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Kimberly, która zwycięża, początek sezonu z VIP clubem, Rasel, które kopie Yoannę, Gil odchodzący z programu, Aoife w sukni ślubnej McKey: W zeszłym sezonie pokazaliśmy na co nas stać w Ameryce! Zwiedziliśmy dokładnie wszystkie zakątki Nowego Kontynentu. Nowy Jork, Kalifornie, Strefę 51, Waszyngton, Ohio, Park Yellowstone i wiele innych. Niestety. Co było już nie wróci, ale... Tak! Nasza przygoda zacznie się na nowo. Gdzie? W miejscu, gdzie rozwijała się cywilizacja świata, w miejscu, które rozpętało dwie wojny światowe, kontynent, który rozwijał się w najpiękniejszych czasach! Jednak. Czy nasi uczestnicy pozostaną wierni kulturze Europy? Czy wprowadzą do niej nieco nowości i dobrego humoru? Dobre pytanie. Więc zacznijmy. Nową porażkę, nowe konflikty i nowe perypetie bohaterów tego sezonu. Zaczynamy! Totalną... Porażkę! Przygodę w Europie!!! Obraz zaciemnił się Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Paryż, Pola Marsowe Ochrona wyprowadziła Henry'ego, po czym dziesięcioro uczestników stoi nie wiedząc co robić dalej. Tyson: To ja może sobie pójdę... Kimberly: O nie tak szybko! Ja jestem tolerancyjna, ale nie zniosę dwóch rzeczy. Tego, że mój chłopak miał mnie zostawić dla Fatimy... Fatima: Tylko by zyskał... Kimberly: I tego, że mój chłopak zostawił by mnie dla innego faceta! No serio?! Tyson: Kimberly, proszę nic takiego nie zaszło. Kimberly: Facet zawsze tak mówi! (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: No co miałem powiedzieć? Sorry Kim. Jakiś facet przyszedł z dragami i zjedliśmy je z Zach'iem. Pocałowaliśmy się, ale to nie nasza wina! Nie no. Facet ma swoją godność. Kimberly uderzyła Tysona w policzek Kimberly: I żeby było ci dobrze z twoim nowym partnerem życiowym! Tyson: Kimberly... Kimberly uciekła z płaczem. Tyson: Co ja zrobiłem... Fatima: Tak. Teraz to bezguście lata sobie po Paryżu! Fatima westchnęła. Fatima: Co by się stało. Jakby mnie z nią skojarzyli! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No nie powiem. Moja divowatość mi pomaga, ale no hello! Cały świat kojarzy mnie teraz z tym bezguściem! Dlaczego ja w ogóle muszę z nią przebywać. Za sam jej strój powinni karać śmiercią... Tyson odszedł. Wtedy Arian podszedł do Fatimy. Arian: Hej kochanie! Masz ochotę kupić mi coś ładnego w Paryżu? Fatima: Chyba śnisz... Fatima cały czas pisała SMS'a. Nie spoglądając nawet na Ariana. Arian: Emm... Fatimko? Fatima: Zamknij się! Obgaduje cię teraz ze znajomą! Koło Fatimy stała Pearl z komórką Pearl: O boże! Jaki wieśniak! To on powinien mi coś kupić! Fatima: No chyba nie! Obie dziewczyny mimo, że stały kolo siebie cały czas zamiast normalnie porozmawiać SMS'owały do siebie Pearl: Obczaj sobie to bezguście, któremu strzeliłam fotkę! Fatima: O fuj! To jak spasiony brzuch jakiegoś dziadka, połączony z pleśnią i żółtym nalotem na zębach! Arian zobaczył zdjęcie w telefonie Fatimy. Arian: Wiesz, że to Kimberly prawda? Fatima: Serio?! Tutaj wygląda o niebo lepiej... no może się czegoś ode mnie nauczyła! Pearl: To ta dziewczyna, która jako pierwsza miała najwięcej "Nie lubię!" na fejsie? Arian: Nie lubię na fejsie?! Fatima: Nie mówiłam? No fuck! Założyłam jej konto na fejsie. I jak ją normalnie twórca fejsa zobaczył. Własnoręcznie na jej profilu dał opcję "Nie lubię!!!". Arian: Zabolało... Naglę na Pola Marsowe przyszła McKey Yoanna: Witaj! Kiedy zaczynamy? McKey: Już wkrótce! Ale najpierw musicie poznać szóstkę, która weźmie udział w grze razem z wami! Wszyscy, oprócz Fatimy westchnęli. Fatima: I tak wiem, że nie ma większej divy ode mnie! McKey: Cicho! Słońce zgasło, zostawiając tylko jedną wiązkę światła na pierwszą uczestniczkę. Fer: Jakim cudem ona to... Selisha: Lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiać Fer-san! Z oddali było widać już sylwetkę drobnej dziewczyny. Była nią Emma! McKey: Powitajcie Emmę! Witaj kochana! Co czujesz jako debiutantka tej serii? Emma: Czuje się dobrze. Jestem spokojna i mam nadzieje, że ludzie tutaj docenią to, że staram się by Ziemia była lepszą planetą! McKey: Pięknie powiedziane! Emma: Tak sądzisz? Fatima: Oho! Kolejna hipiska do towarzystwa! Emma podeszła do Fatimy. Emma: Nie martw się! Poznasz kiedyś spokojną osobę... Fatima: Dobra... byłam już raz z ekologiem. Ohyda! Kazał mi jeść jakieś kiełki i kazał kupować ekologiczne jajka! A co ja kura domowa?! Emma: Nie denerwuj się! To nie pomoże i tobie i nam wszystkim! Fatima: Ale... Allce: Ależ ona ją zagięła! Peter: No popisowo! Allice i Peter: Ależ Emma jest kochana! Emma: Dziękuje, że mnie już lubicie! McKey: Dobra... to nie czas na kółko dobroci dla Allice i Petera! A teraz powitajcie drugiego uczestnika! Lukaninho! Lukaninho pewnym krokiem kroczył w kierunku McKey. Po chwili stanął koło niej. McKey: Powiesz nam coś o sobie? Lukaninho: No co mogę powiedzieć! Kocham sport, szczególnie piłkę nożną. Nie lubię ślamazar, które nie umieją porządnie kopnąć piłki i co jeszcze. Mam marzenia. McKey: Rozumiem... McKey mimowolnie pokiwała głową. Lukaninho: Słuchałaś mnie w ogóle?! McKey: Oczywiście, że nie! Lukaninho podszedł do Zach'a i zacisnął mi na szyi pętle Lukaninho: No ty mi na mocnego nie wyglądasz! Zach: Zostaw mnie! Zach zaczął się wyrywać, wtedy Selisha złapała za katanę i ich rozdzieliła. Selisha: To się nie godzi! Nie wolno dręczyć innych ludzi! Kimberly: Teraz to mówisz?! A to, że Fatima mnie męczy to pies? Selisha: Wybacz Kimberly-san, ale Selisha-san nie jest specjalistą do spraw mobbingu w Europie! Kolejna wiązka światła była skierowana na mroczną dziewczynę z wielkim transparentem Cassidy: Ave! Kupujcie w Zuo Markecie! Yoanna: Oj... Cassidy stanęła obok McKey. McKey: Kochani! Oto Cassidy! Szatanistka z zawodu, twierdzi, że wyjdzie za diabła. Kupuje w Zuo markecie? Cassidy: A jak! Kupiłam te glany ze skóry świń hodowanych 300 metrów pod ziemią! Za jedyne 666 zł! Fatima: Zajechało bezguściem... Cassidy: Ooo! Jaka diabelska! Koło Fatimy pojawił się Zuo-metr. Poziom Fatimy był wysoki. Cassidy: Ave! Cassidy! A ty? Fatima: Na pewno nie będę z tobą rozmawiać... Cassidy: Zła! I to lubię! Kolejna wiązka światła została skierowana na niskiego blondyna. McKey: Panie i panowie! Oto Tony! Tony machał do wszystkich, po czym potknął się o własną stopę i doturlał się do McKey McKey: Nic ci nie jest? Tony: Nie... ja zawsze się potykam... Lukaninho: Hej mały! Chodź tutaj! Tony nieco wystraszony podszedł do Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Słuchaj... powiem ci coś. Chcesz wiedzieć co? Tony: No tak! Lukaninho: Jesteś... łamagą! Lukaninho krzyknął do Tony'ego, a on potknął się. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. W końcu Tony rozpłakał się. Emma po chwili podeszła do niego Emma: Nie jest wam wstyd się z niego śmiać? Zach: Raczej nie! Lukaninho: O tak! Tony: Przepraszam... Emma pomogła Tony'emu wstać, a wiązka światła padła na chłopaka, który kroczył w stronę McKey Kenneth: Hej! Miszczu przyszedł! McKey: Przywitajcie Kenneth'a! Kenneth: Co... ja mam z tymi pokrakami żyć, aż do finału? Zach: Widzisz? Ja się z nimi drugi sezon zaczynam męczyć... Kenneth: Twój problem! Ja ich wszystkich pokonam! Zach: No jasne... Zach zaśmiał się pod nosem. Nagle w oddali szedł chłopak z ciemną aurą nad sobą. Selisha natychmiast ruszyła z kataną, na chłopaka z maską. Allice: Co ona robi?! Fer: Zwariowała, czy co? Selisha nacierała na chłopaka. On zrobił zwinny unik i Selisha, wściekła wpadła do wody McKey: A oto nasz ostatni nowy uczestnik. Bobbie! Wszyscy westchnęli. Yoanna: Ten Bobbie?! Bobbie: O tak skarby! Będę waszym koszmarkiem! McKey: Oto nasi uczestnicy, ale... nie połączymy was od razu w drużyny. Dzisiaj zmierzycie się w malutkich drużynach! Kimberly: A w czym? McKey: Zmierzycie się w pojedynku mody, czekolady, tolerancji i nie ogolonych nóg! Yoanna: Pojedynek mody, czekolady, tolerancji i nie ogolonych nóg?! Że co?! McKey: Właśnie tak! W pojedynku mody, czekolady, tolerancji i nie ogolonych nóg zmierzycie się w czterech trzy osobowych drużynach i jednej cztero osobowej drużynie. No już podzielcie się, ale szybciutko! Wszyscy zaczęli się dzielić na mniejsze grupki. Kimberly szybko pobiegła do Fer i Yoanny. Emma i Tony stali z boku po czym podszedł do nich Tyson. Emma: Hej! Jak się masz? Tyson: Emm... Chyba dobrze. Poszukujecie kogoś do grupy? Emma: Oczywiście! Wszyscy są mile widziani! Tyson: Dzięki! Chwilę później Arian podbiegł do Fatimy, która chciała uciec, ale nie udało jej się Fatima: I co teraz? Arian: Musimy jeszcze kogoś do nas przygarnąć! Fatima: Wiem! Powinniśmy wybrać kogoś nowego! Fatima skierowała wzrok na Kennetha. Fatima: Rybia twarz... Fatima skierowała wzrok na Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Tapeciara? W życiu! Fatima: Piłkarz? W życiu! Nie chcę skończyć tak jak Victoria! Arian: To Bobbie, albo Cassidy?! Fatima: Cassidy! Przynajmniej... Cassidy podbiegła do niej i przylepiła jej naklejki z Zuo Market'em Cassidy: Kupujcie! Słownik polsko-diabelski. Oprawiony w skórę dzieci z sierocińców. Tylko 6,66 zł!!! Zuo Market! Dla ciebie i twojej sekty! Fatima: Ahhha? Szkoda, że wierzę tylko w magicznego korniszona... Cassidy dołączyła do Fatimy i Ariana. W tym samym momencie Peter i Allice przytulili Selishe co było jednoznacznym dowodem. W końcu zostali tylko Bobbie, Lukaninho, Zach i Kenneth. Lukaninho: Co panowie... chyba dzisiaj pracujemy razem... Bobbie: I macie się mnie słuchać! Bo jak nie...! Lukaninho kopnął Bobbiego w piszczel, a on podskoczył. Lukaninho: To co mi zrobisz? Bobbie: No nic... Zach: Nie no... pierwszy odcinek, a tutaj już tyle nienawiści... za to kocham ten show! Kenneth: Ja też! To piękne! Lukaninho: To super! McKey: Dobrze! Zaczynamy więc pierwsze zadanie o o pięknej nazwie "pojedynek mody, czekolady, tolerancji i nie ogolonych nóg"! Fer: Mam pytanie! Powiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od ziemi Fer Fer: Dlaczego pojedynek mody, czekolady, tolerancji i nie ogolonych nóg, nazywa się pojedynkiem mody, czekolady, tolerancji i nie ogolonych nóg?! Yoanna: To nie miało sensu... Fer: Życie nie ma sensu! Cassidy: Swoja! Ave szatan! Fer: Ave depresja... McKey: Zadanie będzie się bowiem składało z czterech części. O każdej następnej części dowiecie się kończąc poprzednią. Oto pierwsza część zadania! Moda! Kimberly: Czyli?! McKey: Będziecie się musieli udać pod Łuk Tryumfalny, gdzie będziecie musieli modnie ubrać modelkę. Żeby przejść dalej musicie zdobyć przynajmniej 28 punktów. Więc powodzenia! (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Nie byłem szczęśliwy z powodu pierwszej części wyzwania, które wygram. W mojej drużynie jest czterech facetów, a każda pozostała drużyna ma przynajmniej jedną dziewczynę w drużynie. Cóż. Lubie wyzwania. Paryż, Zabytkowa Alejka Selisha biegła z przodu. Za nią Allice ciągnęła wózek z Peter'em. Dalej miał on bowiem bezwładne nogi. Allice: Możemy zwolnić? Selisha: Nie możemy Allice-chan! Ten zły może kogoś zabić? Allice: Co?! Selisha: Nic! Allice -chan idzie za mną. Allice: Ok... (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Wiem, że nie jestem najmądrzejsza i w ogóle, ale wiem, że coś jest nie tak z Selishą. Ona odkąd zobaczyła tego chłopaka z maską nie jest sobą! Już nawet nie niszczy kataną krzaczków, tylko biegnie i pilnuje Bobbie'go! To dziwne? Emm... o czym ja mówiłam? Selisha, Allice i Peter pobiegli w boczną uliczkę. Chwilę później tą samą uliczką biegły Fer, Yoanna i Kimberly. Yoanna: Serio nie zazdroszczę ci. Tyson cię zdradził... i to z facetem. Wiesz lepsze to niż z Fatimą... Kimberly biegła cała zapłakana. Miała dołka i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Fer: Wiesz, że ją dołujesz, co? Yoanna: Ja jej nie dołuję, tylko... (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: ...chcę by opuściła dobrowolnie program! Po prostu ona już wygrała i czy to naprawdę takie dziwne, że chcę się jej pozbyć? Wiecie... inni też chcą wygrać ten milion, a Kimberly jest teraz najgroźniejszą rywalką. Fatimą się nawet nie przejmuję! Fer: Słuchaj... jak myślisz co nam wymyślili? Yoanna: Nie wiem. Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie to nic sprośnego... Nagle oczom dziewczyn ukazał się Łuk Tryumfalny. Był monumentalny. Dziewczyny szybko spostrzegły, że nie były tutaj pierwsze. Byli już tam bowiem Lukaninho, Bobbie, Zach i Kenneth oraz Cassidy, Fatima i Arian. Paryż, Łuk Tryumfalny Fatima i Arian kłócili się w co ubrać modelkę. Fatima: Widać, że twoje poczucie winy jest równe co Kimberly! Ubrał byś seledynowe spodnie, do kawowej bluzki?! Arian: Bo ty wolisz nosić się stonowanie, a Europa kocha kolory! Fatima: Te kolory to ci wyryje wiesz gdzie! Fatima trzymała zszywacz przed nosem Ariana. Arian: Po... głębszym zastanowieniu myślę, że... Nagle modelka Fatimy, Ariana i Cassidy wyszła ubrana w mięsną suknie z wypalonym napisem Zuo Market. Fatima: Co?! Co za mój nowy wróg to zrobił! Cassidy: Szatanistka mówi, że ona! Cassidy wskazała na Ariana. Fatima: A więc tak... postanowiłeś... Naglę modelka wróciła z kopertą z wynikiem 30 punktów. Fatima: A jednak moda europejska jest wow! Arian: I co tam piszę w kopercie? Fatima: No halo! Divy nie czytają. Zmarszczki im się robią. Niech Cassidy to przeczyta! I tak nie ma w życiu nic do stracenia... Cassidy: Ok! Bla, bla, bla... udajcie się na Wieże Eiffla! Fatima: Mi to wystarczy... Fatima wskoczyła Arianowi na plecy i razem z Cassidy pobiegli na Wieżę Eiffla. W tym czasie siódma modelka od drużyny Zacha wróciła do nich z wynikiem 20 punktów. Lukaninho: Panowie! Jeżeli się nie postaracie przegramy tą rywalizację! Lukaninho zacisnął rękę w pięść, a jego włosy powiewały na wietrze, jak w taniej brazylijskiej telenoweli. Zach: No co poradzimy, że nie jesteśmy babami?! Lukaninho: Z pewnymi osobami nie byłbym tego taki pewien... Zach zwrócił się do Kennetha i pokiwał głowom. Kenneth: Co się mnie uczepiłeś?! Zach: Dziwisz się? Kenneth: Trochę... w końcu jestem tutaj nowy i wiesz... Zach: Jasne, jasne... (pokój zwierzeń)Kenneth: Zach strasznie mnie irytuje! Nie jest jak ja. Jest gorszą wersją mnie! Nie powinien się tutaj znajdować i ja się postaram by tak się właśnie stało... W końcu chłopakom udało się zdobyć kartkę z tym, gdzie mają się udać. Chwilę później pobiegli za nimi również Tyson, Emma i Tony. Na wybiegu zostały już tylko drużyny Selishy i Kimberly. Kimberly natomiast dostała kolejną kopertę z wielkim czerwonym zerem. Kimberly: No serio?! Yoanna: Kim... może my ci pomożemy? Kimberly: Nie! Z ust Kimberly wyciekała piana. Fer: Niech sobie próbuje... w końcu się nad nią ulitują i dadzą jej te 28 punktów... Yoanna: Ale wtedy na pewno spadniemy na ostatnie miejsce! Selisha, Peter na wózku i ciągnąca go Allice pobiegli do Wieży Eiffla. Yoanna: Serio?! Nawet oni! Kimberly: O nie teraz mi się uda! Kimberly ubrała modelkę w strój identyczny do stroju Fatimy. Po chwilę modelka wróciła z kopertą z 30 punktami i pozwem o pogwałceniu praw autorskich. Modelka: Masz się stawić w sądzie... Kimberly: Serio?! Nawet tak chcę mi dopiec! Yoanna: To się już przeradza w obsesje na jej punkcie! Fer: W końcu przyda jej się psychiatra... Kimberly: Wcale nie! Kimberly przeczytała list i cała trójka pobiegła w stronę Wieży Eiffla. Paryż, Wieża Eiffla Piersi na Wieże Eiffla weszli chłopacy. Lukaninho, Bobbie, Zach i Kenneth. Na górze stał Brendon z tabliczką czekolady. Brendon: Witajcie drogie... hej?! A gdzie tutaj są jakieś drogie panie?! Lukaninho: Mamy! Tutaj! Lukaninho wystawił Kenneth'a przed siebie. Brendon: No trudno... widać tylko na tyle was stać! Oto wasze zadanie! Musicie uwieść tego... "przystojnego" pana. Zbliżenie na siedemdziesięcioletnie "ciacho", któremu z za prześwitującej koszulki było widać czerwone stringi. Kenneth zwymiotował. Kenneth: Ty sobie chyba żartujesz, co?! Brendon: Nie! Powodzenia! Brendon wypchnął Kennetha to faceta, gdy odwrócił się okazało, że była to Pelagia. Kenneth zapiszczał. Pelagia: Kochaniutki! Nie wstydź się. Ta czekolada jest dla mnie... Kenneth: No tak... proszę pana, panią! Panią! Pelagia pocałowała Kennetha, po czym ten zaczął płakać. Pelagia: Dlaczego się skarbie smucisz? Puszczę ci TV Trwam! Kenneth: Nieeee! Brendon po cichu wręczył kopertę Lukaninho. Ci nawet nie zauważyli, że w międzyczasie na Wieże Eiffla weszli Tony, Emma i Tyson. Tyson: Co to ma być?! Emma: Nie pojmuje tego! To zbyt okrutne! Tony zemdlał. Emma: Nic ci nie jest?! Brendon radosny pobiegł do Emmy. Brendon: Witaj ukochana... wybierasz się gdzieś? Emma: Emm... chcę wygrać zadanie. Dla naszej drużyny! Brendon: Masz piękne oczy... to znaczy masz kopertę! Emma: Nie słuchałeś mnie, co? Brendon: Kompletnie! Emma: Ważne, że jesteś szczery! Mam nadzieje, że się jeszcze zobaczymy! Drużyna Emmy i Lukaninho zjechały na dół. Wkrótce na górę dotarły Yoanna, Fer i Kimberly. Brendon: O! Kolejne panie! Witam! Yoanna: Hej! Co mamy zrobić... trochę się nam śpieszy! Brendon: Tylko pocałować mnie... to znaczy wręczyć temu panu czekoladę! Yoanna: Nic trudnego! Yoanna mrugnęła do Brendona, po czym podeszła do Pelagii. Yoanna: Przepraszam pana! Pelagia: Tak skarbie? Yoanna: To pan, to pani?! Pelagia: A jak ci wygodniej?! Yoanna znowu uwolniła czyhającą w sobie Betty i zrzuciła Pelagię z szczytu Wieży Eiffla. Po chwili wróciła do siebie. Yoanna: Emm... co się stało? Kimberly: Nic szczególnego! Poza tym, że Betty wróciła i zrzuciłaś naszą szansę na zdobycie koperty z Wieży Eiffla! Brendon: Nie... nie spodziewałem się tego. Brendon podrapał się w głowę po czym potargał kopertę dziewczyn. Fer: Co ty najlepszego robisz?! Brendon: Powiedzieli jasno. Jeżeli ktoś zrzuci Pelcię z Wieży Eiffla to odpada z zawodów... Yoanna: Przepraszam... Po chwili razem przybyły grupy Fatimy i Selishy. Obie nie miały już co robić więc Brendon grzecznie wręczył oby drużyną koperty. Paryż, Moulin Rouge Pierwsi przybyli na miejsce Tony, Emma i Tyson. McKey: Witajcie w ostatniej części zadania! Emma: Ostatniej? McKey: Dokładnie! Jesteście ciekawi co będziecie robić? Tyson: Niestety wydaje mi się, że wiem... Tyson spojrzał na kobiety w wyjątkowo owłosionymi nogami, które stały na scenie. Po chwili Tony znowu zemdlał. McKey: Musicie ogolić nogi tym panią. Naprawdę to tylko lesbijki chciały to zrobić... Emma: Kto zrobił by coś tak nieludzkiego?! Tyson: Chcesz? Z chęcią odstąpię... Emma: Jeżeli bardzo chcesz... Tyson: Nie proszę! Emma: Nalegam! Mckey rozdzieliła ich. McKey: Zrobicie to razem, pasuje? Emma: Jasne! Tyson: Super... Emma i Tyson zaczęli golić nogi pierwszej pani. Wtedy przybyli Lukaninho i jego ekipa. McKey: Witajcie! Lukaninho: Mój sportowy duch nie wytrzyma tego! Mów co mam robić! McKey: Ogolić komuś nogi? Lukaninho: Dobra! Lukaninho zerwał spodnie i zaczął sam golić sobie nogi. Lukaninho: Wszystko dla drużyny! Bobbie: Emm... McKey: Luka... masz ogolić nogi... Lukaninho: Własnie to robię! Po chwili nogi Lukaninho były gładkie jak u niemowlęcia. A Emma i Tyson skończyli golić nogi kobiecie. McKey: Tyson, Emma i ten trzeci wygrywają! Tyson i Emma przytulili nieprzytomnego Tony'ego. Lukaninho: Co?! Byłem pierwszy! McKey: Jakbyś mi tylko dał dokończyć... nie chodziło o twoje nogi, tylko jednej z tych pań, które lubią panie! Lukaninho:' ... McKey: Cóż... to już tyle! Nagle reszta przybiegła na miejsce, gdy usłyszeli, że Tony, Emma i Tyson wygrali nie byli zadowoleni. Fatima: W takim razie po co kazałaś mi się pocić w Paryżu i prawie zabiłaś mojego konia! Arian: Ty mnie o mało nie zabiłaś! Fatima: Mało istotne szczegóły... McKey: Kazałam wam tak biegać, ponieważ widzowie lubią długie zadania! Cóż... za chwilę zobaczymy się na pierwszej ceremonii, w której wyeliminujemy aż dwie osoby! Wszyscy westchnęli. (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Tak... zawiodłem moją drużynę, ale to wydarzenie mnie wzmocniło. Już dawno chciałem sobie ogolić nogi, a sam bym tego nie zrobił. Mam nadzieje, że nie będą mi mieli tego tylko za złe... Ceremonia Był już wieczór. Podest ustawiony był na peronie na jakimś dworcu. Kimberly: Aż tak źle z wydatkami? McKey: Nie! Dowiecie się tego po eliminacji... Selisha: Selisha-san ma pytanie! Jakie to symbole przetrwania przygotowała dla nas McKey-chan! McKey: W tym sezonie sezonem przetrwania będzie moneta o nominale 1 euro! Zach: Jak zwykle lipa... Kenneth: Pff... McKey: Co... może chcecie banknotu o nominale 500 euro, co?! Wszyscy: TAK! McKey: Nie ważne... ważne, że oddaliście swoje głosy i powiem... że jeszcze nie jesteście jednomyślni! Tyson: Czyli? McKey: Nie musisz się martwić! Tak samo wy Tony i Emma! Zostajecie! Tony, Emma i Tyson złapali monety. Tyson: To nawet nie wygląda godnie... Emma: Nie mów tak! To ich waluta! Tyson: Sorka... McKey: Bezpieczni są również Allice i Peter! Nie zrobili nic pożytecznego i nie są oni nawet zagrożeni! Allice i Peter dostali monetami w głowy. Allice i Peter: Jej! Fatima: Żalll... McKey: Arian! Jesteś bezpieczny! Oraz Kimberly i Fatima z jednym głosem... ciekawe kto na was zagłosował? McKey uśmiechnęła się i rzuciła całej trójce monety. Kimberly: Świetnie... McKey: Również bezpieczna jest Cassidy! Oraz niespodziewanie Lukaninho! Chyba ci wybaczyli. Lukaninho złapał monetę, gdy Cassidy wyryła na nim paznokciem pentagram. Lukaninho: Dzięki! Cassidy: Ave! McKey: Selisha i Bobbie. Również macie po jednym głosie. Co już tak się nie lubicie? Bibbie szyderczo zaśmiał się w stronę Selishy, a Selisha rzuciła w niego kataną. On zrobił unik. Selisha: A niech cię! Bobbie: Zażyj ziółka kochana! McKey: Ok... Fer! Jesteś bezpieczna! Fer złapała monetę i odsapnęła. Fer: Sorka Yoanna. Wybacz. Yoanna: Co?! Ktoś na mnie głosował? McKey: I mamy trójkę zagrożonych... dwóch z was nie otrzyma monety... Dramatyczna muzyka. McKey: Ostatnia moneta wędruje do... Kenneth'a! Kenneth złapał monetę i podskoczył ze szczęścia. Zach: Co?! Ale, że jak? Yoanna: Zostałam wyeliminowana?! Jako pierwsza!!!! McKey: Tak się zdarza... Yoanna, Zach to wasz koniec... Ochrona wyniosła Yoannę i Zacha. McKey: Cóż... wydawało by się, że to koniec, ale... Na stację przyjechał piękny odrestaurowany, stary pociąg. McKey: Oto będzie nasz środek transportu po Europie! Pięć wagonów, w tym 2 wagony dla zwycięzców każdego zadania! Fatima: Taaak! McKey: Jak nasi uczestnicy zaaklimatyzują się w nowym otoczeniu? Jakie nowe konflikty czekają nas za tydzień i w jakich drużynach znajdą się uczestnicy? Tego dowiecie się już za tydzień w Totalnej Porażce! Przygodzie w Europie!!! Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej suknii płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej suknii stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Materiał Ekskluzywny Yoanna jako Betty wyskakuje z pociągu i krzyczu w niebo. Yoanna: Myślicie, że pozbędziecie się Betty?! To jesteście w dużym błędzie! Zach: Weź się uspokój! Jeszcze nas usłyszą! Zach odwrócił się, a Yoanna, jako Betty rzuciła w niego kamieniem. Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie